


It's Always Been You

by Nachoaveragelesbro



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gay, Harold They're Lesbians Meme, No Lesbians Die, damie bly manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachoaveragelesbro/pseuds/Nachoaveragelesbro
Summary: Jamie and Dani moved to Vermont to start their life together.This is post Bly with tweaks to the original story and was only supposed to be a one-off piece.All fluff and none of the other stuff.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	1. Life Happens

“Jamie will you please tell Flora to stop trying to hold the cat? He doesn't want to be bothered!” Dani called upstairs to her wife. “He loves me I swear!” Flora said holding onto the black and white cat despite the cat not wanting anything to do with her. Jamie walked downstairs grinning and leaned in to kiss her grumpy wife. “You know I can't tell that kid to do shite. She doesn't listen to me.” Dani glared at Jamie reached out an arm to stop Flora from running once more after the cat who had wiggled free. “No more! He's going to hate you forever and you're going to give him a complex.” Flora looked up and grinned. “Can we get ice cream?” Miles said appearing from the living room. “What do you say Poppins? Ice cream?” Jamie gave Dani the best puppy dog eyes she could muster and waited for Flora to join in. Dani relented and grabbed her keys from beside the front door. “Fine but you're driving this time.” She laughed tossing the keys at Jamie who caught them and wrapped Dani in a warm embrace. Dani relented and leaned in, inhaling Jamie's scent which was a mix of perfume and potting soil. It always made her feel safe.

That night Dani had checked on Flora and Miles before walking up the hall to her room. Even though she was no longer their Au Pair they still visited frequently. The kids were teenagers now and Jamie and Dani had managed to find a house in Vermont with enough rooms so Flora and Miles could have their own space when they visited above Jamie's flower shop. Flora was busy on her phone most likely texting her boyfriend but she noticed Dani peeking in and grinned. “He's on my bed now!” She said triumphantly pointing to Milo the cat who had made himself comfortable on her bed. “Enjoy it while it lasts! He will be back in our room soon enough!” Dani said in a singsong voice. She said goodnight and went to check on Miles who was fast asleep. Finally she opened the door to her room and found Jamie with her nose deep in a book. “Shower?” Dani said loud enough hoping to pull her wife from her latest novel. Jamie nodded without looking up from the page. Dani slowly walked over to the bed and gently nudged the book down with one hand while reaching towards her wife's thighs with her other hand. “Oy! I'm almost done with my chapter!” Jamie glanced up and gave Dani a dirty look. “Shower?” Dani asked once more. “Yeah alright. I don't want to finish this one too fast anyway.” Jamie sighed and placed her bookmark in the book and placed it gingerly on the bedside table. “Kids alright?” She asked and Dani nodded. “Flora is busy texting her boyfriend again and Milo is a traitor who decided to spend the night with her.”

Dani stood up and walked towards the bathroom attached to her bedroom. She turned on the shower and undressed while waiting for Jamie to join her. “You know how Flora is with cats love. Don't take it too personally.” Jamie undressed and joined Dani in the shower. Dani had just rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and her breath caught in her throat when she looked up and saw her wife in front of her. It didn't matter how long they'd been together, the sight of Jamie always took her breath away. “He's my cat babe! It's not fair that he always chooses Flora to snuggle with when she's here.” Dani pouted. Jamie leaned in for a kiss and smiled at her stubborn wife. “Let him snuggle with Flora. I want you all to myself tonight anyway without Milo attacking my ankles.” Jamie said between kisses. Dani groaned but gave into Jamie's kisses. “Can I rinse my conditioner before you distract me?” She held the conditioner in her hand and waited for Jamie to stop trying to kiss her neck. “If you insist. I suppose I can wait.” Jamie said before grabbing the shampoo bottle and starting on her own hair. Even though they'd been married for a year their showers had become the place to discuss everything from mundane daily conversations with customers to important life decisions and Jamie looked forward to them every single time. The warm air mixed with the smell of Dani's special shampoo reminded Jamie that this was her home that she'd built with her wife. At first she'd worried about the Lady of the Lake making an appearance again but lately a calm had settled over the house and Dani had spent less time staring at her own reflection when she thought Jamie wasn't looking.

The water started to run cold and the pair left the shower and wrapped themselves in warm bathrobes. Jamie reached for her book but before she could grab it Dani had already hidden it under her pillow. “You can have this back later.” She said with a grin before burying her nose in Jamie's neck. Jamie groaned and leaned back onto her pillows. Dani's hands started to wander and she felt Jamie relax beneath her touch as she made her way down towards Jamie's thighs. “Do you remember the first night?” Jamie said as her breath caught in her throat. Dani's hands stopped moving and her head popped up. “Of course! Why?” Dani propped herself up on her elbows and looked up, waiting for Jamie to continue. “I was so guarded that night but you had this way of making me feel as if there was no judgment in the world . Nothing I could say would have scared you off that night and it was the first time I had felt that way.” Jamie looked down at her wife's eyes and thought she saw a flicker. She knew Viola was listening. “You make me feel safe Dani.” The flicker reappeared once more before disappearing into the shadows. “Why are you bringing this up? Is everything okay?” Dani's look turned from admiration to concern in an instant. “Yeah everything's fine but Flora is growing up and has a boyfriend and Miles is getting older too. Everything is just happening all at once.” Jamie realized she was talking way too fast as she often did when she was anxious. “Kids grow up babe. Flora has a boyfriend, sure, but she still looks up to you. Miles is making real progress and has made friends at school. No matter how old they get they'll always be the two goofy kids from Bly to us though.” Dani sat up and moved next to Jamie so she could lean her head on her shoulder. “They don't remember Dani. They don't remember anything that happened at all and I hate pretending like none of it happened!” Jami realized she had started to cry. “Great.” She thought to herself. “She was ruining their night together.” She looked down at Dani who had a grin on her face. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Jamie was starting to get frustrated. “You are incredulous you know that? Babe you've been through serious trauma as have I. You know what it's like to remember and how painful it is. I'm proud of them for moving on. I wish I could. I still have Viola banging around in my head and some days it's worse than others.” Dani started to laugh. She knew Viola was rattling around somewhere in her subconscious but each laugh made her feel further and further away. She had been hoping they could coexist and she could live happily ever after with her wife but some days it felt like a far fetched dream. Others felt like Viola was barely there and it totally depended on her own mood. “You're right love. I guess I'm just worried about Flora and Miles forgetting about us.” Jamie wiped a tear with her bathrobe and reached for Dani's hand. “Babe they are at our house every other weekend eating us out of house and home. Do you really think they will forget about us?” Dani looked at her wife with a grin. “Yeah I guess you're right. By the way we are out of cereal and Miles asked for Captain Crunch but Flora wants Fruit Loops.” Jamie said with a grin. “Yeah and what does Jamie want?” Dani reached a hand behind Jamie's head and brought her forehead to her own. “You know what I want love and it sure as shit isn't cereal.” Jamie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “That's my girl.” Dani said reaching for Jamie's hand and starting to guide it lower. “I love you.” She whispered. Jamie was too distracted to respond and Dani leaned her head back on the pillow. Her wife would worry more about the kids but right now Dani had her right where she wanted her.


	2. Breakfast at the Clayton's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles attempts to cook and Flora's stubborn streak makes an appearance.

The next morning Dani awoke to a fluffy black tail in her face and Flora peeking in from the hallway. “Good morning.” She muttered to Milo who had moved onto Jamie's side of the bed. “We don't have any cereal.” Flora said gently opening the door a few inches. “So I've been told. I guess we can order breakfast.” Dani attempted to move the comforter aside but Jamie's arm had fallen over her in the middle of the night and she was pinned. “Okay I'll tell Miles to put the eggs away then.” Flora turned towards the stairs. “Flora wait! Do not let your brother attempt to cook!” Dani called after her but she was already halfway down the stairs at that point. “Jamie wake up Miles is trying to cook again!” Dani gently nudged her wife's arm. “Huh?” Jamie opened one eye and quickly shut it. “Miles. Is. Trying. To. Cook.” Dani said slowly. It finally hit Jamie and she quickly jumped out of bed and pulled on some pajama pants. As Jamie went to leave Dani called after, “Jamie! Shirt!” Jamie looked down and laughed. “I about scarred them didn't I?” “It wouldn't be the first time they've seen you half naked.” Dani had made her way out of bed and was halfway out of their room before Jamie pinned her against the door frame and kissed her. “Good morning.” She smiled. Dani's face blushed and she grabbed Jamie's hand as they walked down the stairs together. “Another morning in paradise!” she thought to herself, walking down the stairs. 

In the kitchen Dani saw the disaster that was Miles attempting to cook. “Good morning!” Miles said cheerfully. “Miles step away from the stove.” Dani cautiously moved towards the mix of eggs and whatever else he'd tried to cook. “I miss Owen's cooking. I can never make eggs the way he does.” Miles said looking down at the mess of eggshells at his feet. “Owen never tossed eggshells onto the ground or caught pancakes on fire.” Jamie muttered. Dani swatted at Jamie and turned on the tea kettle to boil before starting to clean up the mess. “Good attempt Miles. I'll give you that. Help me clean this up so we can order breakfast.” Dani quickly cleaned up the kitchen and turned to make tea before handing the kettle over to Jamie. All these years later and she still couldn't make a cup of tea to save her life. It was as if she was cursed to a lifetime of handing over the teakettle begrudgingly to her smug wife but she didn't mind. She was good at other things like doing their taxes and having a ghost roaming around her subconscious. Jamie prepared the tea while Dani ordered breakfast for everyone from the local diner down the street. Within a few minutes the door bell rang and the house was consumed with the smell of fresh bacon and eggs and toast. Flora and Miles happily ate their breakfasts while Jamie read the news and Dani studied her little family. “She's doing it again.” Miles whispered to Flora. “Doing what?” Dani looked around pretending she had no idea what they were talking about. “We aren't going to disappear you know.” Flora said with a smile. “I know you guys. I'm just grateful for another splendid weekend.” Dani said happily. Beside her Jamie let out a chuckle. “Bloody hell they're predicting another snow storm this weekend. Why did we choose Vermont of all places to live? In the mountains too for Christ's sake? I can already feel my back aching from shoveling.” Jamie knew she was preaching to the choir about the snow but she didn't care. It had been a long winter already and she was fed up with shoveling. Flora and Miles were ecstatic for the latest snowfall and before Dani or Jamie could get a word in edgewise they had put their breakfasts away and were quickly pulling on snow gear to go sledding. “Be careful you too! Flora mind your p's and q's around the neighbor's son! He doesn't need yet another black eye!” Dani had stood up and was helping Flora zip her coat up while giving her a stern look. “He deserved it! You know what he said last time and if he says it again I'll make his eyes match that pretty shade of purple from before!” Flora had an angry look on her face and Dani could hear Jamie giggling to herself at the kitchen table. “No violence please! I love you but you don't need to defend us. Plus his mom was really angry with me last time and you know I'm not good at dealing with that stuff.” Dani pleaded but Flora's stubborn streak would win in the end. Flora had been defending Jamie and Dani against the neighbor's son Lucas' harsh words about their relationship. The second the wrong word left his lips Flora had punched him in the eye before he could finish his sentence and his mother had called to complain. Dani was upset that Flora had hit someone but she understood why, however Jamie had other ideas and not only congratulated Flora but also bought her ice cream for it. She loved her wife but she knew part of Flora's stubborn streak had come from all those years of spending time wandering the gardens of Bly Manor. Flora and Miles quickly ran out the door with Flora promising not to hit Lucas unless he said something really bad but Dani knew deep down she'd be getting a call later. She just hoped that they'd have fun in the snow storm.


	3. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora gets into trouble

As if on queue Flora appeared in the hallway out of breath. “He said... he called. That rotten bastard of a boy!” She said while trying to catch her breath. “What did he do this time?” Jamie said standing in the doorway with another cup of tea. “He said I have gay moms and that makes me gay. Then he said that you guys deserved... I can't finish what he said because I didn't let him finish. I might have punched him in the mouth this time.” Flora quickly said before looking down at her right hand. Jamie noticed it was bleeding and put her tea down to see how bad she was hurt. “Dani is going to kill me isn't she?” Flora whispered. “Nah she's going to be proud of you. Plus I'll handle the rotten bastard's mother this time.” Jamie whispered back. Dani approached the two with a concerned look on her face. “Flora you promised!” She muttered to herself. Flora let out a whimper of pain as Jamie turned her hand over to survey the damage. “Come on love let's get you fixed up. I'll teach you how to throw a punch so next time you won't be as hurt.” Jamie looked back at Dani who now had an angry look on her face. “Jamie Clayton you will not teach our niece how to properly punch a boy in the face. What kind of lessons are you teaching her?” She said with her hands on her hips. “I'm teaching her how to protect herself. The world is cruel Dani and she needs to know these things!” Jamie helped Flora over to the sink to run her hand under cold water.

Flora's hand had started to bruise but it didn't look broken. “Ice will help and I'll find you some advil. Where is Miles?” Dani asked, joining Flora and Jamie at the sink. “He's building a snow man with the girl next door.” Flora's face had shifted to a grin. “Miles is making friends? With a girl? Bloody hell at least he's having a successful day.” Jamie said giggling. Miles appeared from behind the door way and took off his snow boots and his jacket. “So? What's her name?” Dani asked. Miles' face turned a bright shade of scarlet and he quickly finished removing his snow gear before disappearing upstairs to his room. “Okay talk later then!” Dani muttered to herself before turning on the coffee pot. “Leave him be Dani. I'm sure he will tell us on his own time.” Jamie had wrapped Flora's hand and given her an ice pack and was busy trying to wrap Dani in a hug. “You're ridiculous babe.” Dani said nuzzling her nose into her wife's neck. “How am I ridiculous? You know darn well Miles will tell us on his own time.” Jamie said kissing Dani's forehead.

Flora sat down on the couch and turned on the tv before turning to look at Jamie and Dani who were still hugging in the kitchen. “Get a room!” She said laughing. Dani's face flashed a bright red before she looked at Jamie and started laughing. She walked over to the couch and sat next to Flora and wrapped her arms around her. “Why when we can just smother you instead?” Flora started to giggle and half attempted to shove Dani away before allowing herself to be hugged. “What are you going to do when I'm older and married and stuff?” Flora asked gingerly holding her injured hand. “Embarrass you in front of your husband and tell him all of the stories we have of you.” Jamie said sitting on the chair nearest the TV. “You wouldn't dare!” Flora said sticking her tongue out. “I would so! I think we will start with the time I caught you trying to make tea and put salt instead of sugar and then follow up with the lovely story of how you walked in on Dani and I snogging and had the audacity to climb into bed because you had a nightmare.” Jamie said sticking her tongue out at Flora. “Maybe not the second one. You were really scared that night.” Dani said quietly. Jamie let out a giggle before attempting to steal the remote from Flora. “No! I'm injured!” Flora said swatting at Jamie. “Injured because you hit someone! That hardly qualifies!” Jamie said still trying to steal it. Dani swiped the remote from both of them with a grin. “You both lost your privilege! My turn!” She said changing the channel. Miles appeared and sat on the chair opposite Jamie. It was turning out to be a lovely snow day after all.


	4. Just like clockwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another weekend ends and Jamie and Dani suddenly have the house to themselves again

The next morning Dani woke up early to make breakfast. Henry was supposed to pick Flora and Miles up around eight am and he was always punctual. As she gathered her ingredients she felt Jamie's hands wrap around her waist. “Morning Poppins.” Jamie muttered into Dani's hair. “Good morning. How'd you sleep?” Dani put the eggs on the counter and put her hands over Jamie's. “Fine. You were talking in your sleep again though.” Jamie squeezed a little and moved towards the tea kettle. “Not so fast!” Dani reached for Jamie's hands and pulled her towards her. She leaned her face into Dani's chest and sighed. “Much better.” She said reaching up for a kiss. She loved the way Jamie always faintly smelled of topsoil and the flower shop even after she showered. Jamie kissed her back gently. The moment was broken up by the sound of footsteps. “Busted.” Jamie whispered before sneaking in a final kiss. “Again with the snogging! Honestly people!” Flora said giggling. Jamie stuck her tongue out at Flora as Dani rolled her eyes. "Who is the adult?" She said gathering the eggs again. "Not Jamie!" Flora said grabbing some orange juice from the fridge. Jamie shrugged her shoulders and swiped a piece of toast from the toaster. "Jamie please! Use a plate!" Dani handed her a plate and watched her wife place it directly into the sink. Miles had walked downstairs, wiping the sleep from him eyes.”Tea you two?” Jamie asked. Miles nodded and yawned. Flora looked wide awake as she usually did. “How's the boyfriend?” Dani asked her grinning. “For the last time he's not my boyfriend! He's just a boy who happens to like me!” Flora groaned. “Don't give him any satisfaction. I'll kick his bloody ass if he does anything.” Jamie said as she prepared the mugs. “I already warned him of you Jamie. He's petrified.” Flora reached for the mug she always used while at Jamie and Dani's house. It was a mug from one of their trips to Maine with a moose on it and she loved the memories it brought back every time she held it. “Damn right he better be petrified! He lays one finger on you and it's over.” Jamie said with a grin and making a slashing motion across her throat. Dani put a hand on Jamie's bicep and smiled. “Yes oh mean and angry florist please fight this angry teenager on behalf of our niece.” Jamie's grin turned to a face of mock-anger. “I will! Watch me!” She reached for her mug and pouted.

Dani surveyed her little family and felt something stir deep. It was easy to forget that Viola was watching all of this sometimes. She wanted nothing more than to tell her to get out of her head sometimes but these moments made it all worth it. Suddenly the doorbell rang and shook Dani from her thoughts. “He's early today.” She said making her way to the door. As she opened the door Henry greeted her. He stepped inside and shook his snowy coat before placing it on the hook beside the door. “Hello Henry! How are you?” Dani asked. “Rather jovial today! The weather is lovely! Are they ready?” He asked. Dani looked towards the kitchen and noticed both kids had gone to grab their stuff. “Almost. Would you like some tea? Jamie just made a fresh kettle.” Henry nodded and Jamie prepared him a fresh cup. “Lovely to see you Jamie. How have things been with the flower shop?” Jamie smiled. “Pretty good so far! I have my regulars now and things are going okay! How's life out west?” She asked. “Lovely! I still say you two should visit soon for a few days! Did Flora tell you she's taken up horseback riding? She's darn good at it too!” Henry smiled and finished his tea as Flora and Miles walked down the stairs with their bags. “Right. Stay out of trouble you two! Flora if that boy says or does anything you just ring me up and I'll be on the next flight.” Jamie said hugging Miles and Flora. “Be safe. Love you guys.” Dani hugged the two kids tight and kissed Flora's head. “Let us know when you make it home safe okay? We will see you soon.” She hugged them one last time and shook Henry's hand before gently closing the door behind them. Jamie was wiping her face with a dish towel and pretending she wasn't crying but Dani knew how hard it was when they had to leave. It was like this every other weekend. “Feels like we have joint custody.” She said furiously wiping more tears before giving up. Dani reached for her and pulled her into a hug. “I know. They will be back soon and Flora will tell you all about this boy and you'll threaten him again. Like always.” Dani closed her eyes and leaned into Jamie. Jamie sighed and relaxed into Dani's embrace. “I love you Poppins.” She whispered into Dani's hair. “I love you more.” Dani smiled, her eyes still closed as she nudged her nose into Jamie's neck. Another weekend with the kids was over and Dani was only slightly relieved to have the TV back to herself. They would be back in a few weekends like clockwork and Dani knew that Jamie was already counting down the hours. Just like clockwork.


	5. Dinner disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is ruined and they order takeout

Dani leaned her head back on the couch while the TV hummed in the background. Jamie was busy trying to cook dinner and she could her her getting frustrated. “Babe we can order takeout.” She called to her wife. Jamie waved her hand at Dani and turned back to the stove. “Bloody recipe is wrong. I know I added two tablespoons of cumin.” She muttered to herself. “Why do Americans use the imperial system? It makes no bloody sense and it's stupid!” She cursed out the stove as her hand grazed the hot pan. “Are you okay?” Dani called out. “Yes. I'm fine.” Jamie angrily ran her hand under cold water. Dani stood up and made her way to her wife. “Babe please. Let me order takeout. There's a cooking class down at the rec hall next week. Maybe we could take it together?” She said handing Jamie some ice. Jamie's eyes softened and she nodded. “I just want to cook you dinner. How hard is it?” She looked down at the ground and rubbed her burnt hand. “It's okay! We just need Owen to show us how to cook the way he did at Bly.” Dani turned the stove off and tossed the whole pan into the trash can. She led Jamie over to the couch and wrapped her in a blanket. Jamie was always grateful when Dani knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. Ever since she met her she always knew exactly what Jamie was feeling. “Remember the night in Bly when we tried to make pasta?” Dani said laughing. She reached for Jamie's foot and started to rub it mindlessly. Jamie laughed, “Yeah and Owen was so angry with us the next day.” Dani looked up at Jamie and started to laugh too. “He wanted to actually teach us how to cook remember?” Dani said as she switched the Jamie's other foot. “I miss Hannah. I even miss Rebecca before Peter got to her.” Jamie's thoughts wandered to Bly and the first time she met Dani. “Babe what if we adopted our own kid?” Dani said snapping Jamie from her thoughts. “Love you know I would in a heartbeat but legally...” Jamie knew deep down she wanted to co-parent with Dani more than anything even though she wasn't all that great with kids. “I know. I just know how great you are with Flora and Miles.” Dani wished the laws were different and once again she felt Viola stir. “Dani you've got that look on your face again.” Jamie said concerned. “Viola. Any time I think about having a baby she makes herself known.” Dani muttered. “Tell her to feck off before I do.” Jamie sat up and reached for Dani's face. She held her face between her hands and looked into her eyes. “Get out of my wife you bitch! Do you hear me? I will end you... again!” Dani started to laugh and she leaned into Jamie's forehead. “Thank you for trying to evict Viola from my psyche but I don't think it worked.” Dani said kissing Jamie. Jamie kissed her back and felt Dani relax. “So the kids are gone.” Jamie broke away from the kiss and smiled. “Yes they are.” Dani looked up and grinned. “We can... do stuff.” Jamie said reaching for Dani's hand. “What are you, twelve? Just say sex Jamie.” Dani giggled. “We can fuck.” Jamie's hands reached for Dani's thighs. “Babe... couch or bed?” Dani said leaning back onto the couch as Jamie's hands wandered under the waste band of her pants. “Doesn't matter to me.” Jamie could feel Dani relax as she removed her pants slowly. “Goddamit Jamie just fuck me!” Dani kicked her pants off and reached for Jamie's face. She felt Jamie's hands start to work their magic and she let out a moan but then she heard giggling from between her thighs. “Jamie fucking Clayton are you giggling?” Jamie's head popped up. “Yes. Yes I am because you just just demanded that I fuck you.” Dani rolled her eyes and placed a hand on the back of Jamie's head. “Just... goddamit Jamie.” Jamie laughed even harder before kissing the inside of Dani's thighs. “I swear to god Dani you're still a mystery to me after all of these years.” Jamie said while kissing her thighs. “Jamie please!” Dani arched her back as Dani's fingers found their mark. They'd had so many nights like these but they never got old and Jamie hoped they'd have many more years full of them.


	6. Bouquets for a wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie sends off some flowers for a wedding and they get an important phone call.
> 
> ~Thank you so much for the support for this fic. It means so much!~

The flower shop was always where Jamie felt she could relax. As much as she loved being upstairs, Viola always felt like a shadow waiting to pounce from the darkness and she felt as though she had to constantly protect Dani. It's not like she minded but she could truly get away from it for a brief moment when she was arranging flowers into beautiful works of art. This particular morning had Jamie preparing bouquets for a local wedding for a pair of lovely lesbians. She took pride in her work and always offered to personally drive the bouquets to the ceremony even if it meant driving for a few hours. As she delicately placed roses and baby's breath in a carefully placed arrangement, she heard footsteps approaching from upstairs. Dani had wandered downstairs while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “You didn't try and make tea did you Poppins?” Jamie called from behind the desk. “No I did not. That's all you babe.” Dani appeared and mindlessly caressed the soft rose petals. “This is gorgeous Jamie.” She whispered. Jamie beamed with pride at her wife and found herself getting choked up. She'd wanted a wedding once they'd received their certificate of civil union. Dani had protested though even though her family had warmed up to Jamie so Jamie reluctantly agreed. They'd signed the paperwork with Flora, Miles, and Henry as witnesses and Flora was so excited she nearly burst. “A couple of lesbians are coming to pick these up soon for their wedding.” Jamie said putting on the final touches to the bouquets. “They are lucky! These are the nicest arrangements you've made lately Jamie. You should be proud!” Dani walked behind the counter and hugged Jamie from behind. Jamie closed her eyes and sighed. “Thanks love. I hope they love them as much as you do.” She was always second guessing herself but before the thought could cross her mind she heard the soft sound of the bells above the door. The couple was cute and they had smiles that made Jamie feel ecstatic. “These look incredible!” One of them said cheerfully. “Thank you! I'll help you load them into your car.” Jamie said with a smile. The other member of the couple hugged Jamie and then moved to hug Dani. “Thank you so much for making these. Our wedding is going to be absolutely splendid!” She said reaching for one of the bouquets. The saying stopped both Jamie and Dani in their tracks and they shared a look before laughing. “Where's Flora when we need her?” Jamie whispered to Dani. Dani giggled and helped load the rest of the flowers into the couple's car. 

They waved the couple off and returned to the shop where they embraced and Dani felt herself starting to laugh. “Perfectly splendid!” She said while holding onto the counter for balance. Jamie steadied herself and felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks. They were happy tears as she remembered the first time she'd heard Flora say that very phrase. “Do you remember the night Flora made us both veils because she wanted to play wedding?” Dani asked Jamie. Jamie did remember. It was the night after Dani and Jamie had spent wrapped in each others arms after the bonfire and she always remembered it fondly like most of the memories of Bly. “Poor Flora had no idea we were actually snogging right before she walked into your room at Bly.” Jamie said laughing. As if on queue, the phone rang and Dani answered it. “Yeah. Okay. I'll talk to Jamie but I think we can manage that. Goodbye and stay out of trouble! See you soon Flora.” As Dani hung up she gave Jamie a look. “What does the heathen want?” Jamie said with a grin. “How do you feel about a road trip?” Dani asked sheepishly. “Flora is inviting us to her band concert and she really wants us to go.” Jamie sighed, “I suppose we can make a trip. We can have Mr. Eldridge take care of Milo while we are gone.” Jamie said hugging her now overly excited wife. “Great I'll call her back and let her know!” Dani said turning to the phone. As she dialed Henry's office number she felt her heart swell. It would be another family road trip to California to see her two favorite people and she felt Viola stir. It was as if Viola was excited too. “Hi Henry did Flora let you know? Okay great! See you guys soon!” Dani hung up the phone and quickly walked upstairs to start packing. She found Jamie with both suitcases on their bed trying to decide what to pack. “I just talked to Mr. Eldridge and he said he'd be happy to cat sit.” She said nonchalantly. Dani smiled. “Are you excited?” She asked. “To listen to a bunch of teenagers screech their instruments and call it music? Not really. To see Flora, Miles, and Henry? Of course I am. Plus it's not snowing there and I'm ready for a break.” Jamie gently folded a sweatshirt and placed it in her suitcase. “Soon enough love.” She looked over at Dani who was folding a pair of pants. “Soon enough.”


	7. California Bound!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Dani fly westward

Jamie and Dani made it to the airport with plenty of time and Dani wandered off to get some coffee for the two of them. Their flight out of Boston was at six am so it was going to be a very long day but Jamie didn't mind. She was used to it at this point and she loved the weird feeling of being at an airport early in the morning when most people were asleep. Dani walked back with the coffees and sat beside Jamie while letting out a yawn. Jamie looked over and smiled and sipped her coffee knowing that she'd be seeing her two favorite kids in a few hours. “What's on your mind?” Dani asked. Jamie smiled. “Flora is going to hate being at school knowing we are on our way. I feel sorry for her teachers.” Dani laughed and sipped her coffee. “I called Henry to let him know we made it to the airport and he said Flora was up most of the night so she might be too tired to be disruptive.” Jamie shook her head. “I need to meet this boyfriend of hers.” She took another sip of her coffee and crinkled her nose. “Bloody Americans and your coffee. I'll never get used to it.” She looked over and saw Dani lost in thought. “You have to promise to be nice to this boyfriend. No threats and no bodily harm. Deal?” Dani reached her pinky finger out. Jamie linked her own pinky and frowned. “No promises Poppins. He hurts her, I hurt him. That's the deal.” She kissed Dani's hand and let go. “Babe you need to let her grow up and that includes getting hurt and learning from it.” Dani leaned her head on Jamie's shoulder. “She can grow up! I'll always be there to protect her though. They might have forgotten about Bly but I won't ever stop thinking about the night I almost lost both of you.” Jamie heard a voice over the intercom announcing their flight was boarding. “Come on love, California awaits.” 

The flight was smooth but way too long for Jamie's liking. Dani felt Viola stirring too and knew she hated flights as much as she did. As they disembarked, Jamie heard a familiar voice call out for them. “Flora Wingrave you're supposed to be in school!” Jamie yelled as Flora jumped into her arms. “You're getting too big for this you know!” She said hugging Flora tight. “NEVER!” Flora laughed and reached for Dani. “She insisted and you know how stubborn she can be.” Henry said smiling. They loaded into Henry's car and Dani settled into a soft sleep beside Jamie. Jamie and Henry talked about the flower shop and the weddings they'd done. It had only been a month since they'd seen the Wingraves but Jamie was ready to catch up. “So this boy. What's his name?” Jamie asked. “Christopher.” Flora said grinning. “That's a nice name.” Jamie said staring out the window at the California landscape. “He's afraid to meet you.” Flora had pulled her phone out and showed Jamie a picture of herself and Christopher on the beach together. “He looks nice. I promised Dani I wouldn't threaten him while we are here.” Jamie looked at Flora and smiled. They arrived at Henry's house and Jamie gently woke Dani up. Dani rubbed her eyes and looked out at Henry's gorgeous beach front bungalow. “It's much different than Bly I'm afraid. I wanted something more low key.” Henry said opening the front door. “It's perfect!” Dani walked in and took a deep breath. She could smell the ocean and the salty air. “Miles should be home soon. He had a big test today or he would have come with us to the airport.” Flora said practically bouncing. Henry put Dani and Jamie's suitcases in the guest bedroom and opened up the fridge to pour some waters out. “Do you guys want to go to the beach?” Flora asked. “Let them breathe Flora! They just got off a long flight.” Dani looked at Jamie and nodded. “I'm down!” Flora giggled and left to grab her sandals. “I think I'm going to take a nap if that's okay. Have fun you two!” Jamie said kissing Dani and hugging Flora. “Ugh fine but don't forget we are going out to dinner later!” Flora said hugging Jamie back. “I won't forget. I doubt you'd let me anyway pest.” Jamie said giggling. She left to go lay down and Flora and Dani ventured out into the warm California air. 

Flora started to cartwheel on the beach and Dani couldn't help but laugh. The sand felt so good under her feet and the air cleansed her soul. Viola made her presence known but this time was peaceful and quiet and Dani wondered if they could live harmoniously. “Jamie won't actually beat up Christopher will she?” Flora had made her way back to Dani and Dani reached over to hug her. “No she promised she'd behave. You know Jamie though, she's protective of you guys because she loves you.” “Ew Jamie loves us!” Flora said laughing. “Yes she does. She misses you two when you're not in Vermont with us.” Dani and Flora had reached the edge of the shore and she felt the water cascade over her feet. “Can you guys just move to California?” Flora asked picking up a sand dollar and turned it over in her hands. “That is something you need to ask Jamie.” Dani turned to look back at the house and saw Jamie and Henry standing on the deck sipping tea. “So much for a nap! I bet Henry bribed her with tea.” Dani said laughing. “Last one back is a rotten fish!” Flora yelled taking off for the house at a sprint. Dani made her way back slowly savoring the moment. Maybe she could convince Jamie to move west eventually and bring the flower shop here so they'd be closer to the kids and to Henry. Jamie was stubborn and she knew their civil union was only legal in Vermont so far so it would be awhile unless California legalized civil unions but even that felt like a long way away. Maybe some day.


	8. Earl Grey and Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie meets Christopher

“How was your nap?” Dani asked Jamie. “Henry bribed me with Earl Grey and gossip. I couldn't help myself.” Jamie said while holding her mug of steaming tea. The smell of Bergamot enveloped the pair on the porch and Dani couldn't help but take a deep breath. Miles appeared from behind Jamie and hugged her. “You're here!!” He said excitedly. “How was your flight?” He asked hugging Dani. “Long but we are glad to be here. How did you do on your test?” Jamie asked, placing her mug on the table and reached to give Miles a hug. “I aced it! My civics teacher was impressed!” He sat at the table and reached for Jamie's tea. “Oy! Get your own!” Jamie swatted him away. “It's all the way in the kitchen though!” He whined. “I'll get you a fresh cup Miles.” Dani stood up and kissed him on the head before walking into the house. She poured a fresh cup of tea and saw Flora staring at her. “What?” Dani asked. “Let me help you.” Flora reached for the milk and finished Miles' tea for Dani. “Still? It's as if you don't trust me to make tea Flora Wingrave.” Dani huffed. “Ms. Clayton I would never! However we all know that tea isn't your strongest suit but you're good at other things! Like helping me with homework and making sure Jamie doesn't threaten my boyfriend!” Flora said patting Dani on the shoulder. Dani rolled her eyes and brought Miles his tea. “Flora help you?” Jamie asked. Dani nodded and she heard Miles sigh. “Hey! I heard that you!” She sat down next to him at the small table on the deck and handed him his teacup. Flora sat next to Jamie and put her head on her shoulder. “So Christopher is coming over in a few minutes and I need you to promise you'll be nice.” She said to Jamie and batted her eyes. “No promises and I don't like him already.” Jamie muttered into her tea. “I promise next time we order pizza I won't make comments about your choice in toppings!!” Flora begged. “No.” Jamie said looking at Dani who was grinning. Miles sipped his tea and watched the whole conversation quietly. The doorbell rang and Flora looked at Jamie with pleading eyes. “Be nice!” She whispered. Jami rolled her eyes and clutched her mug. Dani reached for Jamie's hand and smiled. “This is it babe. I love you. You can do this.” Jamie looked up and saw a tall teenage boy with blonde hair holding Flora's hand. Her face went red and she could feel the cup shaking under her hands. “Chris this is my aunt Dani and my aunt Jamie!” Flora said watching Jamie stand up. Jamie walked over and held out a hand. “Pleasure to meet you Christopher! This is my wife Dani.” Jamie shook Christopher's hand pointed at Dani. Christopher looked as if he was about to faint and Miles laughed into his teacup. “Nice to meet you ma'am.” He said to Jamie. “Okay let's go to my room! Henry should be back with dinner any moment!” Flora said quickly leading Christopher off the deck and into the house. “Door stays open you two!” Jamie called after them and Flora shot her a look. 

“I will end him.” Jamie said sitting down. Dani and Miles shared a look and started laughing. “That's the quietest I've ever heard him.” Miles said. Jamie glared at the door and Henry arrived home with a confused look. “Where's Flora and Chris?” He asked. Jamie groaned. “I don't like him.” She said quietly. “They are in Flora's room. I'll go get them and let them know dinner is here.” Dani stood up and kissed Jamie on the cheek. “Behave or else.” She whispered. Jamie gave her a look and Dani kissed her again. She walked into the house and knocked on Flora's door. “Dinner is here you two.” Flora smiled and Dani walked in and sat on her bed next to Chris. “Listen, you know Jamie and how protective she is. I wish you guys could remember the exact reason but just go easy on her okay?” Dani absentmindedly played with the comforter. Flora sighed. “I know. I just don't want her to hate Chris. Her approval means more than anything, even Uncle Henry's.” Flora wiped her eye and heard footsteps. Jamie peeked from behind the door. “You mean it?” She asked. Flora nodded and Jamie sat next to Dani. “Flora I owe you an apology. It's hard for me to accept that you're getting older and sometimes I wish you were still the nine year old who used to hide in the gardens of Bly and scare the shit out of me. The little girl who used to steal Owen's cookies with me when he wasn't looking is now a teenager with a boyfriend. Hell remember the night we pranked Dani with the rubber snakes?” Jamie reached for Dani's hand. “I do remember that! I remember that night because Dani was so cross with us and she chased you with a broom!” Flora started to laugh. “I remember that night too and I remember ignoring both of you for two days straight! Miles and I went to the movies to spite you two!” Dani leaned her head on Jamie's shoulder and wiped a tear from Jamie's face. “I know I just met you two but Flora has told me a lot about you and I'm glad she has both of you. You raised a strong, beautiful, incredible niece and she's lucky to have you two.” Christopher looked at Dani and Jamie and smiled. “Ew you like me!” Flora said playfully smacking Christopher. “Dinner is ready, let's go eat and I can ask Chris here a bunch of awkward and personal questions.” Jamie said standing up and helping Dani up. “You promised!” Flora whined. “My fingers were crossed behind my back so HA!” Jamie said with a grin.


	9. Bonfire Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza and a bonfire! What could be better?

They all sat outside at the little table and ate pizza while Dani and Jamie shared a glass of wine. Henry sat with his water, looking longingly at the wine glass in front of the two. “So Chris, Flora tells me you're into sports! What do you play?” Jamie asked holding up a slice of pizza. “Football. I'm a quarterback.” He said. “American football.” Flora chimed in. “Oh that's less exciting.” Jamie said with a grin. Dani gave her a look. “Oh don't you guys call soccer football?” He asked. Jamie rolled her eyes. “Americans stole football and gave it to a pussy version of rugby.” Jamie huffed into her pizza. “Chris also plays soccer!” Flora said giving Jamie a look. “That makes up for the football thing then.” She reached for another slice of pizza and added jalapenos onto it. Chris reached over and did the same. “You add jalapenos too?” Jamie asked. He nodded and Flora groaned. “He even likes the same gross toppings you do.” Jamie grinned. “You're not so bad after all Chris! Cheers!” Jamie held her slice of pizza up and winked. 

Henry had lit the fire pit in front of the deck and brought out the chairs onto the warm sand. “Can we have s'mores?” Miles asked. “Of course! Why don't you go get the chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows and I'll find the sticks?” Henry said adding more wood to the crackling embers. Dani dug her feet into the sand and smiled. Viola was stirring again as if she was dancing in the warmth of the fire. She felt happy and Dani couldn't help but smile too. Dani continued to sip her glass of wine and watched Jamie poke the fire. “Just leave it Jamie and sit next to me. Henry is tending the fire.” She reached a hand out to her wife. Jamie took her hand and sat beside her. “You know me and fires. I have to poke them.” She carefully held onto her own glass of wine in one hand and rubbed her thumb along Dani's hand with her other. Flora and Christopher appeared and sat across from Dani and Jamie. “What a beautiful night!” Flora said poking the fire. Jamie looked at Flora and smiled. “Like aunt, like niece!” She said. Flora looked over and Jamie and started to laugh. “How many nights did we spend at Bly poking bonfires together?” Flora asked. “So many fires and so many nights of Dani dragging the hose out when it got out of control.” Jamie laughed. Dani glared at her wife. “You two almost caught the damn forest on fire so many times!” She said sipping her wine. Jamie laughed. “Yeah we did.” “It's not funny Jamie!” Dani glared again at her stubborn wife. Flora started laughing. Miles appeared with the s'mores material and Henry had the sticks in hand. Jamie reached for a marshmallow and gingerly held it above the fire. She put the chocolate and the graham crackers together and handed Dani a s'more. “Truce?” She asked with a grin. Dani took the s'more and sighed. “Truce.” she said munching on the s'more. Flora and Chris were holding hands and staring at each other lovingly. “Oy you two had better make some s'mores before I eat them all.” Jamie said, handing Chris a stick. “Wouldn't be the first time!” Flora said in a singsong voice. Jamie stuck her tongue out and Flora returned the gesture. Dani had finished her s'more and wrapped a blanket around herself. The warm fire was comforting and she felt herself drifting off to sleep. “Uh Jamie, Dani fell asleep.” Miles said looking concerned. “Let her sleep. I'll bring her inside later.” Jamie said wrapping the blanket a little tighter around Dani's shoulders and kissed her forehead. As the night wore on, Jamie found herself genuinely liking Flora's boyfriend. He was kind, considerate, and funny and he really liked Flora. Jamie stood up and looked at Chris. “Let's take a walk, just the two of us. I promise I'll bring him back in one piece.” He nodded and stood up, following after Jamie. They walked down the beach until they were out of earshot and Jamie stopped and looked Christopher right in the eyes. “Look, I will protect those kids until my last dying breath and I'll be damned if someone ever hurts them. I don't know if Flora has mentioned what happened at Bly and I want her to be the one to tell you but if I hear one instance of anything happening to her I will fly back from Vermont so fast and I will hurt you. I love them as if they are my own flesh and blood and I don't fuck around when it comes to my family. Just take care of her okay?” Jamie realized she had started to shake. “I love Flora. I know we are young but I genuinely care about her and I won't let anything happen to her. She's told me a little bit about Bly but mostly she talks about you and Dani and your travels. I promise I won't let anything happen to her.” Chris said holding out his hand. Jamie shook it and hugged him. “Thank you.” She said turning towards the fire twinkling in the distance. “If Flora asked, at least tell her I was way more threatening. I have a reputation to uphold.” Jamie said laughing. Chris nodded and the pair walked back to the fire where Flora had a worried look. Dani had woken up and was also giving Jamie a look of concern. “She threatened me good alright!” Chris said smiling. Jamie sat down and reached for Dani's hands. “I behaved. I promise.” Jamie said kissing Dani's hands. “Thank you babe.” Dani said leaning back in her chair. The fire had turned into ashes and Chris' mom arrived to pick him up. He shook Dani and Jamie's hands and said goodbye to Henry. He leaned down to give Flora a goodnight kiss and Jamie had to turn away. They all said goodnight and Flora gently closed the door before hugging Jamie tight. “Thank you.” She whispered. Jamie held Flora and kissed her head. “He's not that bad.” Jamie muttered into her hair. Flora looked up and grinned. Dani hugged Flora goodnight and leaned over to get Miles in too. They all left for their rooms and Dani couldn't help but grab Jamie and pull her onto the bed. “Jamie Clayton, you are the most stubborn human being I've ever met but goddamit I am so in love with you.” She pulled Jamie on top of her and kissed her. Jamie kissed her back and turned off the light. “I love you too Poppins. I can't wait to watch Flora's band concert tomorrow. I love our little family.” She said pulling the comforter over the two of them and snuggled into Dani's arms and breathing in the smell of Dani's perfume mixed with the smell of the fire. Dani kissed her hair and closed her eyes. “Goodnight wife.” She whispered. “Goodnight wife.” Jamie said with a yawn. The pair fell into a peaceful slumber wrapped in each others arms.


	10. All Fluff and None of the Other Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora's mouth gets her in trouble... again
> 
> ~A quick chapter because I haven't updated in a few days. Chapter title is dedicated to a friend from a Bly Discord server who inspired the quote~

“All Fluff and none of the other stuff!” Flora said grinning as she held up a sandwich made of marshmallow fluff proudly. “You know you're supposed to put peanut butter on that too.” Dani said reaching for one of the other sandwiches Flora had made for breakfast. Flora rolled her eyes at Dani and took a sip of her tea. “I could but I don't want too. Plus I just like seeing the look on your face when I eat sugar for breakfast.” Flora laughed wiping the marshmallow off her face. “Flora I swear to God you live to give me gray hairs. At least use a napkin.” Dani groaned, putting her head in her hands. “Why is everyone else still asleep?” Flora asked. “Jamie always sleeps late when she doesn't have to be at the flower shop and Miles is a teenage boy.” Dani said reaching for her tea. Dani and Flora had both woken up early and as was tradition, Flora made tea while they talked about recent events and waited for the rest of the house to wake up. “Mornin.” Jamie said yawning and kissing Dani's hair. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and made her way to the tea kettle. “Good morning!” Flora said reaching for a hug. Jamie hugged her niece and kissed the top of her head too. “Why are you two awake so early?” she asked. “Couldn't sleep.” Dani said glancing at the newspaper. “Anything exciting?” Jamie sat beside Dani and reached for the sports pages. “Nope. Just some politicians trying to make our lives worse and something about the dot com boom that's coming.” Dani sighed. She could feel Viola anxiously pacing again. She always did when she was bored and Dani knew she must be extremely bored this morning. If only she knew. “Bloody hell Man City blew Man U out of the water!” Jamie exclaimed. Flora laughed. Miles owed her money now. “Miles owes me $20. He was hoping Man U would win that one.” She cheered. Miles and Flora had started betting their allowances whenever Manchester United played Manchester City in soccer and lately Flora's bank had been growing. She didn't even really like soccer, she just liked watching Miles lose his money. “Oy you two better not be betting again. Your brother is going broke.” Jamie said pointing the newspaper at Flora. “Tell him to pick a better team!” Flora stuck her tongue out at Jamie. “You watch it or one of these days your face will be stuck like that. Oh wait! It's too late!” Jamie laughed, returning to the paper. “What's your excuse then?” Flora asked, holding her breath. She knew she was in for it. “Oh that's it!” Jamie stood up and tossed the newspaper at the counter. Before Flora could blink, Jamie had picked her up and was carrying her out the back door and onto the beach. “JAMIE NO! DANI HELP!” Flora yelled as she failed to fight against Jamie's strength. Dani followed the two onto the beach with her teacup in hand and smiled as Jamie promptly dropped Flora into the freezing cold California water. Flora shrieked and tried to tackle Jamie into the sand but Jamie was quicker than Flora and she side stepped, causing Flora to flail in the sand. “JAMIE YOU'RE DEAD! I JUST DID MY HAIR!” Dani watched as Flora chased Jamie along the beach and the sound of Jamie's laughter was music to Dani's ears. Her heart swelled as she watched the two chase each other for a few minutes until they were both exhausted and panting in the sand. Dani made her way down to where the two were laying and leaned over them. “Are you two done yet?” She asked with a grin. “Truce?” Jamie asked, holding out her pinky finger. “Truce.” Flora said linking her pinky with Jamie. “Now I have to go and shower again.” Flora groaned. Jamie jumped up and started running towards the house. “YOU HAVE TO BEAT ME FIRST FLORA!” She yelled back. Dani laughed as Flora tried to race Jamie back to the house but Jamie had her beat by a few seconds. As Dani made her way back, she saw Miles had woken up and was pouring himself tea. “Again?” He asked. Dani nodded and laughed. “When will Flora learn? She does this every time and her mouth gets her in trouble.” He rolled his eyes and reached for the politics section of the paper. Dani leaned over and hugged him. “When will you stop growing up so fast?” She asked.


	11. The Band Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora's band concert arrives and Dani and Jamie spend some quality time with Miles.
> 
> ~~Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments! This fic started out small but I really want to continue it. To anyone who has read it and enjoyed it, thank you so much. This is my first fic in ten years and it means so much to me!!!~

While Flora was at her last rehearsal before the concert, Jamie and Dani decided to explore the town with Miles. He showed them the little shops that lined the town's center and they ate at a seafood shack near the beach. Jamie hadn't had seafood that good since their trip to Maine and she was enjoying watching Miles show Dani how to properly shuck oysters. “You know oysters are an aphrodisiac right?” Jamie asked Dani. Dani rolled her eyes. “What's an aphrodisiac?” Miles asked cracking into a lobster tail. “Food that makes you..” before Jamie could finish Dani was putting her hand over her mouth. “Ew you licked me!” Dani said shaking her hand. “It's food that makes you horny.” Jamie said. Miles' face turned a bright shade of scarlet and he returned to his lobster tail. “Jamie I swear to God.” Dani said putting her face in her hands. “What? Better me than his friends!” Jamie reached for a clam and stuck her fork in it. “Why can't you guys move to California? Flora and I miss you.” Miles asked. Jamie's face softened and she smiled. “You know our civil union isn't valid in California.” Miles nodded. “But what if they legalize it! Will you move then?” He asked, almost pleading with them. “Henry is nice and all but you are better at helping me with my homework and Dani tells better stories.” Dani felt a tear start to fall down her cheek. “Miles you know we'd move in a heartbeat. We hate being away from you guys.” She reached for his hand. “Henry isn't good when we are sick. He hands us dish towels under the door like that does anything. I know he tries but you're more family than he is sometimes.” Miles said looking up at the pair. “The second civil unions are legalized we will move wherever we need to be closer. For now we just have to sit tight in Vermont and deal with the bloody snow every winter and the mud in the spring.” Jamie reached for Miles other hand. “We promise.” Dani said releasing her hand as their waiter approached the table. “Okay. Can we skip Flora's band concert tonight? The last rehearsal sounded like a bunch of screaming cats.” Miles said laughing. “Absolutely not. I'll bring ear plugs though.” Dani said biting into another piece of lobster. 

They made their way back to the house and found Henry sitting on the front steps of the bungalow. He hopped in the car and the four made their way towards the high school. Henry had brought flowers for Flora that Jamie had personally picked out and made into a bouquet earlier that morning. They arrived at the school and Jamie parked while the rest made their way inside. They found Christopher waiting next to four empty seats he'd saved for them near the front row. Jamie managed to find Flora anxiously pacing with her flute near the stage. “Good luck. Not that you need it.” She said hugging Flora tight. “I feel like I'm gonna puke.” Flora muttered into Jamie's chest. Jamie stepped back and held Flora at arms length. “Flora Wingrave. You are one of the smartest, most stubborn, and most incredible humans I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and let's be honest I dislike most humans. You're going to go up there with your flute and you are going to absolutely blow all of us away with your talent. Shoulders back, you've got this okay?” Flora looked up at Jamie and smiled. “Yeah. I'm going to kill it.” She said confidently. Jamie gave her one last hug for good luck and made her way back to Dani, Miles, and Henry. “Did you give her a pep talk?” Dani asked. “Yeah and a bloody good one too. I made myself feel confident!” Jamie reached for Dani's hand. “That's my girl.” Dani leaned over to kiss Jamie's cheek . Miles waved at one of his friends who had made his way onto the stage and Henry was fussing with his tie when the lights dimmed. 

Flora did blow them all away. Once she was on stage her nerves disappeared and the music flowed from her flute. At least that's how Jamie heard it. She felt Miles cringe with every creak of the instruments on stage and he wished it would end. By the time it did he was clapping because it was over and because he was slightly proud of his little sister. The standing ovation lasted for five minutes and by the end of it Dani and Jamie's hands were raw but they were both beaming with admiration for Flora. The found her after the concert and Henry handed her the flowers. Flora looked at Jamie who winked and she hugged her uncle. “Thanks for the flowers.” She said. She turned and hugged Dani and Jamie at the same time and Jamie hi-fived Flora. “Thanks for the pep talk.” Flora said to Jamie. “Well what about we go celebrate over some dinner?” Henry asked. Everyone nodded and they made their way to an Italian restaurant where they ate pasta and talked about how great the concert was. “Why didn't you say anything to Christopher?” Dani asked Flora. “Oh I dumped him yesterday.” She said casually. “Sorry what?” Jamie asked. “Yeah he was too boring for me.” Flora said continuing to eat her pasta. Jamie and Dani just looked at each other. “Are you okay?” Dani asked concerned. “Yeah why?” Flora asked. “You broke up with your boyfriend.” Jamie said. “Yeah I did. Why? I'm fine! He was boring and normal and I don't want that.” Flora said effectively ending the conversation. Jamie shook her head and continued to eat. As they finished their dinner and drove home Dani felt Viola stirring again. It was as if she was rolling her eyes and Dani wished she'd stop. She knew what Viola was thinking. She coddled Flora too much and the lack of emotion from Flora was bothering her the entire ride home. She felt Jamie squeeze her hand which shook her from her thoughts. “You alright?” Jamie asked. Dani nodded and looked at the passing scenery. “Viola. She's rolling her eyes at me.” Dani said continuing to watch the trees go by. Jamie knew better than to worry. It was as if Dani and Viola were finding a balance and learning to co-exist and as long as she continued to have her wife by her side, that was all that mattered to her. 

Flora ran inside to put her flute away and Henry turned on the tea kettle. Miles sat at the counter with his sketchbook in hand. “That's something I haven't seen in awhile! Are you getting back into it?” Dani asked, sitting beside him. “Yeah. I've been having weird dreams lately so I've been sketching what I remember from them.” He said handing her his sketchbook. Inside, Dani found sketches of Bly including a sketch of the lady of the lake. Viola made herself known and Dani felt herself starting to shake. “What's this?” Jamie asked before reaching for Dani. “Miles. How?” Jamie asked. “It was a dream. I don't know what this is though.” He looked up and saw the looks on Dani and Jamie's faces. “What? Did I do something wrong?” He asked. “No. This is Viola. She was the lady of Bly.” Jamie said flipping the page. Dani's head felt like it was going to burst. “GO AWAY” she thought to herself. “No.” a voice whispered. “Viola please just leave me alone.” Dani thought again. “Also no.” the voice whispered. “The boy draws very well.” the voice continued. “He didn't get my eyes right though.” Dani rolled her eyes. “Yeah well the boy has a name.” She thought. “Miles isn't it? The girl is Flora. The woman you share your bed with is Jamie. I pay attention.” Viola said. “Love. Are you alright?” Jamie's hands were on Dani's shoulders. “Arguing with Viola. I'm okay.” Dani said kissing Jamie. “I thought you'd gone off.” Jamie wiped a tear away. They returned to the sketchbook and Jamie saw her garden in full color in front of her. “My garden!” She exclaimed. Miles beamed with pride. “I remember that one the clearest.” He said. Jamie hugged him. “Can I frame this?” She asked. Miles nodded and carefully removed the page from the sketchbook and handed it to her. “Here, sign it so when you're famous I can say I have an original!” Jamie said handing him a pen. He signed his name with a flourish and laughed. “You have a gift Miles. You should use it.” Jamie said hugging him and kissing his forehead. Dani and Jamie looked through the rest of the sketches and nothing else weird jumped out at them. Jamie reminisced about their jaunts through the gardens and all of the plants she missed tending to. 

Miles had turned to start sketching again and Jamie poured herself and Dani a glass of wine. “Cheers love.” She said clinking her glass to Dani's. Dani clinked her glass and took a sip. “This wine tastes like shit.” Viola muttered. Dani ignored her and took another sip. “You drink shit wine.” Viola said again. “Get the fuck out of my head.” Dani thought to herself. “Nope. You sacrificed yourself to save Flora so now we are one.” Viola said. Dani groaned. “Everything okay?” Miles asked. “Yeah everything is fine. Just a mild nuisance in my head.” Dani said. Jamie looked at Dani with concern. “Viola is being a smartass and telling me the wine tastes like shit.” Dani said. “She talks?” Jamie asked. “Yeah I only just realized.” Dani said taking another sip. “Tell that bitch to take a long walk off a short pier.” Jamie said angrily. “Your friend doesn't like me.” Viola muttered. “She's my wife.” Dani thought. “Wife? Two women married? What has this world come to?” Viola said. “You'd better shut the fuck up quick or I'll let Jamie rip you a new one.” Dani thought. She could feel Viola roll her eyes. “I won't say anything more about this queer situation.” Viola said. Dani sighed. “I'm okay Jamie. I'm right here.” Dani said reaching for her wife's hand to reassure her. Jamie sighed. “Okay. As long as she doesn't try and take over your body or anything.” Dani laughed. “I'd kill her first.” Dani said finishing her glass of wine. Flora had gone to bed and Miles was still sketching by the time Dani had decided she was too exhausted to stay up. She said goodnight to Miles and told him not to stay up too late before heading toward the bedroom. Jamie said she'd be there in a few minutes and kissed her cheek. As Dani curled up under the comforter she realized she'd been sleeping better in California than she had in Vermont. Everything was starting to be okay again.


	12. Viola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Viola come to an agreement and their trip comes to an end.

As soon as Dani closed her eyes she saw her. Viola was staring at her with a weird expression. “I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming.” Dani said. “Nope!” Viola said with her arms crossed. “What do you want?” Dani asked. “We have to figure out how to get me out of here.” Viola said. Dani nodded. “Okay so leave.” Viola shook her head in disbelief. “I've tried that! Do you think I want to be stuck in your subconscious?” Dani closed her eyes. “I'm not going away that easy Dani!” Viola snapped her fingers in Dani's face and Dani swatted her away. “What do I have to do? Drown myself?” Dani asked. Viola placed her hand on her forehead and huffed. “Heavens no! I don't want to see you dead of all people. I've become rather fond of you Ms. Clayton.” She said starting to pace. “Will you stop pacing please?” Dani asked rather annoyed. “Listen. I've seen you eat like shit, I've watched you do unmentionable things with Jamie, and I've had to listen to your every thought for months. Did you know I get sucked into your dreams too? Some of them have been really weird and I swear to God if you make me see Ms. Taylor naked one more time I'll...” Viola started to ramble and Dani put her hand up. “How do we fix this? You need to get out of my head or else we just need to start figuring out a way to coexist.” Dani stood up and wished she had a glass of wine. Suddenly one appeared and she thanked whatever God granted it to her. “We are in your dream Ms. Clayton. You can do whatever you wish.” Viola said suddenly annoyed at having to give exposition to her own host. “You aren't going to take over my body or anything are you?” Dani asked. “No Ms. Clayton unfortunately I've tried during the past several times you've eaten cheeseburgers.” Viola started to pace again. “Although watching Flora and Miles grow has been pleasant. I had a daughter and I miss her dearly. Unfortunately my idiot sister Perdita ruined any chance I had at seeing her again.” Dani suddenly felt her heart swell for the poor woman. “Save your pity Ms. Clayton. I'd prefer to see my sister drawn and quartered for what she did. Marrying my damned husband for herself.” Viola stared off into the abyss and contemplated jumping. “At first I must say I was rather annoyed by the constant presence of Jamie but I've grown rather fond of her. She treats you well. I had a friend who was close with another woman once but I didn't think anything of it. They seemed to get along rather well and if anything she was happier by her side.” Dani wanted desperately to wake up. “Can we agree to get along then? No more of this weird bullshit? I want to spend the rest of my life with Jamie and I'd prefer it if you didn't interfere and scare her again.” Viola nodded. “Will you stop eating so unhealthy? If I'm going to see this new world through your eyes I'd rather see it in a healthier body.” Dani reached out a hand. “Deal.” She shook hands with Viola and drifted into a restful sleep.

The next morning she couldn't wait to tell Jamie about what had happened but when she opened her eyes Jamie was nowhere to be found. Dani walked into the kitchen and found Jamie and Miles working in his sketchbook with tea in front of them. Beside them Flora was animatedly talking about something. Dani stood in the doorway smiling at her little family and when Jamie finally looked up and their eyes met she felt her heart swell once more. “Good morning beautiful!” Jamie said standing up to kiss Dani. “How'd you sleep?” She asked. Dani kissed Jamie long and hard and her hand reached around the small of Jamie's back. “Wow. Okay that says everything I need to know.” Jamie's eyes were wide and she had the biggest grin on her face. “I talked to her Jaime. Viola. We reached an agreement.” Dani hugged Jamie tight and breathed in her scent. “That's great! So no more soul stealing?” Jamie asked. “Yeah and uh no more trying to drown me. She promised.” Dani leaned her head on Jamie's chest and closed her eyes. She could hear Jamie's heartbeat racing a mile a minute and she felt Jamie kiss the top of her head. “So I get my wife for the rest of my life?” Jamie asked. “If you'll have me.” Dani kissed Jamie again and reached for her hand. She looked up and Flora was making a face. “Oy what do you two want.” Jamie asked. “Don't say get a room unless you want to end up in the ocean again.” Jamie threatened. Flora's face went blank and she started to whistle. “That's what I thought.” Jamie leaned down for a final kiss and poured Dani a cup of tea. She felt so good about her little life with her family and her wife with the blonde hair and the multicolored eyes. She felt whole. 

“Why can't you guys stay until Christmas?” Flora asked. “I have arrangements in the flower shop that I need to do. Plus you two will be back the week of Christmas remember?” Jamie asked as she packed the rest of her suitcase. Flora pouted and Miles walked in to help them pack. “Henry has to go back to England so you'll be spending Christmas in Vermont with us. We are even waiting to pick out the tree until you get there.” Dani said. “Fine. I guess that works.” Flora said continuing to pout. “Oh quit your pouting and get over here.” Jamie said holding her arms out. Flora walked over and hugged Jamie tight. “I miss you when you're gone.” Flora said into Jamie's chest. “I know love but I promise Christmas will be fun this year. We can go sledding and see the lights. Dani even agreed to watch Christmas movies this year.” Jamie hugged Flora tight and kissed her forehead. “Why can't we live with you two instead of Henry?” Miles asked. “Henry is your uncle and your legal guardian. The end. No further questions.” Dani said folding a shirt. “It's not legal remember?” Flora looked at Dani and Jamie who had a concerned look on their faces. “Someday maybe but for now we have to act like step-parents.” Jamie reached over and hugged Miles tight. “Step-parents we'd rather live with.” Miles muttered to himself. Henry knocked on the door and said the car was ready to take Jamie and Dani to the airport. As they arrived for their flight and said their goodbyes, Flora shed a tear and Jamie felt her heart break a little. “Stay out of trouble. I mean it.” Jamie said with a final hug. “No promises.” Flora said linking her pinky with Jamie's. “Bring your sketchbook when you come for Christmas okay?” She asked Miles. He nodded and hugged her goodbye. Dani said goodbye and made Flora promise to behave and told Miles to keep an eye on his sister. They made it to their gate and boarded the plane safely and watched as California disappeared beneath them. Jamie looked over at her wife who was deep in thought. She couldn't help but miss Flora and Miles already but they'd be back in a few weeks. This was how it went. Saying goodbye never got any easier though and she wished they could just have custody of the two instead of this back and forth stuff across the country. Maybe someday they'd be able to live as a cohesive family but for now, this was the way it went. Back and forth 2800 miles each way. Perhaps the winds were changing though. She drifted off into a restless sleep beside her wife hoping to wake up as they were landing in Boston. Another few weeks and her family would be whole again but there wasn't a point in worrying about it now.


	13. Winter Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another morning in the Clayton household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. Life kind of got in the way and I hit some writer's block. Thanks for all of the kudos and the support! <3

Jamie woke up the next morning and smelled waffles cooking in the kitchen. She slowly crawled out of bed and made her way to her wife who was sitting at the kitchen table with coffee and the newspaper. Jamie kissed the top of her head and put the tea kettle on. “Anything exciting?” Jamie asked. Dani shook her head no and turned back to the paper. As the tea kettle gently boiled, Jamie made herself some waffles and poured the fresh maple syrup. She loved Vermont for a lot of reasons but the availability of the viscous sweet liquid always made her smile. “Do you have a lot going on at the shop today?” Dani asked, looking up from the paper. “A few things but it won't take me long.” Jamie finished making her tea and sat across the table from Dani. She took a sip and smiled. “Why do you ask?” Jamie asked. “I wanted to go exploring.” Dani muttered into her coffee. “In a blizzard?” Dani nodded. “We need a Christmas tree.” She said sipping her coffee and turning the page of the paper. “Why don't we just go to the Christmas Tree farm up the road?” Jamie asked. “I hadn't thought of that actually.” Dani grinned. “Flora and Miles will kill us if we put up the tree too early.” Jamie said with a smile. “We don't have to tell them.” Dani looked over at the living room where she'd cleared a spot for the future tree. Suddenly the phone rang. “I swear she has a sixth sense about Christmas.” Jamie said standing up to answer the phone. “Hi Flora.” Jamie said. “Did you get the tree???” Jamie heard Flora excitedly on the other end of the line. “Not yet but Dani was just talking about going and getting one.” Jamie said reaching for her tea. “You can't! Wait until we get there at least! We have to get the best one!!” Flora whined. “Fine but I'll let you break the news to Dani.” Jamie said grinning and handing the phone to her wife. “What did you do?” Dani asked. “Don't get the tree yet! We learned about fires at school caused by Christmas trees! Wait until we get there!” Flora said quickly. Dani rolled her eyes. “Nothing is going to catch fire Flora.” Flora sighed angrily. “Dani please! Promise you won't get one without us!” “Fine. We'll wait! How's school?” Dani asked. “Not important just don't get a tree!” Flora quickly said goodbye and hung up the phone. “Did she tell you to wait?” Jamie asked. “Yes. Yes she did. I'm going to go hop in the shower and get ready for work.” She said kissing Jamie gently. Jamie embraced Dani and breathed deep. While she smelled like soil and flowers, Dani smelled like pine and the ocean mixed into one heavenly scent. It was Jamie's favorite and a reminder that she had lucked out with the incredible woman currently wrapped in her arms. “Jamie I'm going to be late.” Dani muttered into Jamie's chest. “Sorry love. Have a great day at work. I love you.” She said kissing Dani before she brought her tea down to the flower shop and started her day. She had a few orders to prepare and paperwork to file but she always took a second to check on the secret moon flower she had hidden in the back of the shop. Every year she grew a moon flower for their anniversary and she spent 365 days carefully monitoring the pH of the soil and the temperature in the back of the shop so it would grow perfectly. It was hard work but Dani's reaction every year made it worth it. “Jamie I'm leaving. Love you! See you tonight!” Dani called out. Jamie walked out to the front of the shop and kissed Dani and told her she loved her. Dani had started teaching again mostly out of boredom and because she missed the kids but it was where she belonged. The au pair job reminded her how much she missed teaching and even though the pay wasn't great she did get a lot out of it. She kissed Jamie again and opened the door as a blast of cold air followed her. Jamie hoped she'd be safe in the storm but Dani had mastered the art of driving in bad weather during their road trip so she knew she'd be fine.


	14. Christmas Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora cheats on a test and Owen calls Jamie and Dani with exciting news. 
> 
> ~~Thank you so much for the kudos!! Hopefully I can update more after the holidays and the insanity dies down! Thank you so much for the support for this fic! It means so much!~~

Jamie finished up with her orders and decided she'd start decorating the house before Dani got home from work. She turned on the stove and set the kettle to boil while she delicately arranged garland she had bought the year before on the staircase. As she decorated she couldn't help but think back to the night she met Dani at Bly. The au pair had sat at the same kitchen table she'd grown fond of and as she walked in, she felt her stomach flutter as her eyes glanced over the beautiful blonde. Jamie's face flushed as she thought back fondly of asking Flora what she had thought of Dani and how Flora had exclaimed that she loved the new Au Paire. Minus the whole Peter and Rebecca possessing the kids thing, she knew the time at Bly hadn't been all bad. Dani had seemed to have a better hold on Violet now and she had her wife back in her arms after she thought she'd lose her to the wench from the lake. The tea kettle softly whistled and shook Jamie from her thoughts and she moved to pour herself a cup of tea. The smell of bergamot enveloped the kitchen and it felt like a warm hug to Jamie but it was quickly disrupted by the ringing of the telephone. “Hello?” She asked answering the phone. “Jamie!” Flora's voice rang out from the other end of the line. “Yes? What did you do now?” Jamie asked. “Hey! That's rude! I can't just call and say hi?” Flora huffed. “No. You usually only call during the day when you're in trouble and don't want to tell Henry.” Jamie laughed. “Well I'm not in trouble. I just wanted to say hi and I miss you. Also when was Queen Elizabeth crowned? It's for history class and it's important.” Flora sheepishly asked. “Flora Wingrave I am not helping you cheat!” Jamie scoffed. “Jamie please! I don't remember!!” Flora pleaded. Jamie finally caved. “Fine. The second of June, 1953. It's called a coronation too. When did you get so Americanized?” She could hear Flora scribbling. “Flora are you at school?” Jamie asked. “Yes. Thank you Jamie! Love you! See you soon!” The phone clicked and the line went dead and Jamie was left staring at the phone with a puzzled look on her face. Dani walked up the stairs and saw Jamie staring at the phone. “Did Flora call you to cheat on a test again?” Dani asked kissing Jamie and hanging up the phone for her. “Yes.” Jamie said sitting down at the kitchen table. “What was it this time?” Dani asked. “Queen Elizabeth's coronation date.” Jamie said laughing. Dani rolled her eyes and stole Jamie's tea cup away from her. “Oy! Get your own!” Jamie swatted at her but yielded and let her take a sip. “She needs to stop doing that and you need to stop enabling her.” Dani said laughing. It was Jamie's turn to roll her eyes and she reached for Dani's hand. “Babe you know I won't do that.” Dani sighed and turned to look at the decorations Jamie had put up around the house. “It's beautiful Jamie. What the hell are we getting the kids this year?” Jamie looked at her hands and sighed. “I have no bloody clue. It was easier when they were little but now what do they want? Socks? Miles always needs socks.” Dani giggled. “Socks? Really Jamie?” Jamie gave her a look. “Yes! Socks. That's what they are getting for Christmas.” She said reaching for her tea. “I was thinking of getting Miles a GameBoy.” Dani said sheepishly. “Henry already bought them both GameBoys for Christmas. He called yesterday and let me know so we wouldn't get them for them.” Jamie said with a sigh of relief. “Oh thank God. Okay so we get them games and some socks.” Dani said with a grin swiping her wife's tea once more and taking a sip. “When do we skip to the parts where they are adults and actually want socks? I want that to be a thing now.” Jamie said laughing. 

Later on Jamie was wrapping up packs of socks for the kids while Dani was grading papers when the phone rang. “I swear they cost us more in minutes every month.” Jamie said sighing. “Clayton residence.” She said waiting to hear Flora or Miles on the other end of the line. “Jamie? It's Owen! Flora gave me your number!” Owen's voice sounded like music to Jamie's ears. “Owen! Bloody hell how are you?” Jamie said excitedly. “I'm great! Actually I'm in New York and I was wondering if I could crash with you and Dani for Christmas since I'll be here for a bit. Flora said her and Miles would be there too.” Owen asked. Dani had walked up to the phone and was eagerly listening in. “Of course! Flora and Miles will be so excited! We are picking them up from the airport in a few days. Just give us a ring and we can pick you up too and bring you to Vermont.” Jamie said cheerfully. The three caught up for a few minutes before saying their goodbyes and Jamie felt her heart leap. She missed Owen and his pastries but they could finally catch up about Bly after all of the time had passed. She knew Dani was excited too. It was going to be their best Christmas yet!


	15. It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen, Flora, and Miles arrive in time to make plans for Christmas. 
> 
> ~~I know this is repetitive but thank you so much for the kudos. Each and every one means so much and the fact that people are reading this and enjoying it makes my day! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and thank you again!~~

Jamie closed the cash register and walked over to the door to flip the sign to closed. She leaned against the door and took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of fresh flowers. The snow had started to fall just in time for her and Dani to drive to Boston to pick up Flora, Miles, and Owen from the airport. She had closed the shop early to get to the airport with plenty of time to find a spot to park and get some coffee and she could hear Dani walking down the stairs, her keys gently tapping against her hip. She held Jamie's coat out to her and smiled. “Ready?” She asked. Jamie nodded and kissed her cheek. They walked out into the chilly air and drove to Logan airport. 

Once they got to the airport after stopping at Dunkin for coffee, Jamie and Dani made their way to the terminal and waited eagerly for the flights to arrive. Owen arrived first and reached out to hug both of them with a grin on his face and his bags in his arms. “About time you come stateside!” Jamie said laughing. “I know! I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you with pastries though I promise!” He said with a grin. Dani reached over for a hug and smiled. “We missed you Owen.” Owen nodded and the three sat and waited for Flora and Miles' flight to arrive and as they reminisced about Bly, Viola made herself known. “The cook is back. Finally you might ingest something that isn't loaded with grease.” She said. Dani ignored the comment and kept chatting with Jamie and Owen as she willed for Viola to stop talking for a few minutes. After about an hour Jamie looked up to see Flora sprinting across the terminal with her bags in hand. Miles was trying to keep up but Flora's legs were longer and she made it to them first. She practically threw her bags on the ground and leaped into Owen's arms. “Flora Wingrave as I live and breathe!” He said hugging her. “Owen you're here!!” She cheered. Owen let Flora go and reached out to Miles for a hug. “Hi Owen.” Miles said quietly. “What am I? Chopped liver?” Jamie said crossing her arms as she looked at Flora. “Hi Jamie. Hi Dani.” Flora said hugging them both. The five of them made their way to the car as Flora eagerly caught everyone up on her many after school activities and let it slip that she had gotten back together with Christopher after Dani and Jamie had left California. Jamie couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes. She really didn't expect much at this point as long as Flora was happy. 

When they arrived back home, Flora and Miles quickly ran upstairs to put their stuff away and Dani led Owen to the guest bedroom while Jamie put the tea kettle on to boil. Dani walked into the kitchen and reached her arms around Jamie's back and clasped gently above her hips. She leaned her head on Jamie's back and sighed before kissing her neck and squeezing gently. Jamie turned around and kissed the top of Dani's head and closed her eyes. “I love you.” She whispered. Dani looked up and grinned. “Love you too.” She kissed Jamie and reached her hand around the small of Jamie's back. The mood was suddenly broken when Flora appeared. “Get a room!” She said laughing. Jamie quickly walked around the counter and leaned down to wrap Flora in a hug and smother her with kisses on her forehead. “Gross! That was cute when I was five Jamie!” She said swatting Jamie away. “Face it kid, you'll always be five to me so suck it up!” Jamie said holding Flora down. “Stop! You're ruining the mood!” Flora said laughing and trying to dodge Jamie's kisses. “Never!” Jamie said eventually letting Flora go. Owen had walked into the kitchen and he sat down at the table with a teacup in one hand and a biscuit in the other. “Some things never change do they?” He asked. Miles sat down next to Owen and reached for a biscuit. “Owen will you make those raspberry tarts please?” He asked. Owen nodded and finished the last bite of his biscuit and took a sip of tea. “I plan on making all of your favorites. Christmas dinner like we used to have at Bly.” Miles grinned and reached for his teacup. “Are we getting a tree tomorrow?” He asked. Dani nodded. “Yep. We found the best place to get one and Jamie wanted to make ornaments again.” She said reaching for Jamie's hand. Jamie put her teacup down and hugged Dani. “I'm just glad you lot decided to invade my house.” Dani playfully smacked Jamie and sighed. “She doesn't mean that.” Jamie grinned. “Tomorrow we will get the tree and decorate it and then we can go see the lights. I just have a few more arrangements that need to be delivered the day after if you want to go with me Flora.” Flora's face lit up. “Really?” She asked. Jamie nodded and took a sip of her tea. Flora was so excited she could barely sit still. “Miles I need your help with some last minute presents while they are running deliveries if you want to go to the mall with me.” Dani said. Miles nodded. “Can I go with you guys? I need to pick up some supplies for Christmas dinner.” Owen asked. “Yeah of course!” Dani said. “Awesome. This is going to be the best Christmas yet!” Owen said with a grin. Jamie couldn't help but smile at her family back in one piece. It really would be the best Christmas yet.


	16. White Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Flora are back up to their antics. 
> 
> ~Note: I don't know how many chapters this will end up having or if it will ever end. Honestly I haven't written a fic in a long time so any suggestions are helpful. Like what even is the average amount of chapters anyway?~

Flora woke up early the next morning and put the tea kettle on to boil. She was so excited to get the Christmas tree and she couldn't sleep so she poured herself a bowl of cereal and waited anxiously for everyone else to wake up. Jamie was the first and she found Flora sitting and reading a book at the kitchen table with her tea. She walked over and kissed the top of Flora's head and hugged her. “Make yourself at home why don't you.” Jamie said while making herself some tea. “I couldn't sleep.” Flora said turning the page of her book. Jamie leaned against the counter and sighed. “I know how much you love Christmas so I don't blame you. I don't understand it still, but I don't blame you.” Flora looked up from her book and smiled. “How many deliveries do we have to make tomorrow?” She asked. Jamie thought for a minute. “Four. Quick deliveries though but I can't carry them all by myself.” She said sipping her tea. Flora's face lit up. “Okay cool!” She said looking back to her book. “What are you reading now?” Jamie asked. “The Giver. I have to read it for school.” Flora said turning the page. “Sounds boring.” Jamie said with a grin. “If you read a book every now and then maybe you'd change your mind.” Flora said without looking up. “Excuse me? I read plenty of books thank you!” Jamie said walking over to the kitchen table. “Romance novels don't count.” Flora said bracing for the inevitable hug Jamie was about to smother her with. “I do not read bloody romance novels like some housewife.” Jamie said laughing while wrapping her arms around Flora and smothering her. “Jamie I'm going to lose my place!” Flora said giggling and trying to put her book down. “Take it back Flora Wingrave or else!” Jamie said holding onto Flora. “Fine! You're not a bloody housewife!” Flora said laughing. Jamie started to release Flora. “You're a bloody annoying aunt who messed up my hair!” Flora continued. “That's it!” Jamie said picking Flora up out of the chair. “When did you get so strong??” Flora said shrieking. Jamie carried Flora downstairs and opened the front door. “JAMIE NO!” Flora said before Jamie dumped her in the snow pile near the front door. Flora stood up and brushed the snow off her pajamas. “Uh oh.” Jamie said before a snowball landed on her face. “TRUCE!” Jamie yelled as another snowball landed on Jamie's arm. “You're dead!” Flora yelled hurling snowballs as Jamie backed up into the flower shop. Suddenly Dani appeared, wiping the sleep from her eyes. “Do you two realize it's six am and you're going to wake up the entire block?” She said. “Sorry love, did we wake you?” Jamie asked, shielding Dani from the snowballs still flying at her face. “Yes and the entire house. What are you two even doing?” Dani asked. “Flora started it!” Jamie yelled. “HEY!” Flora yelled, hurling another snowball at Jamie's face. “Enough. You two back inside. I swear Jamie you're old enough to know better.” Dani said sighing and turning towards the house. Flora went to drop the snowball she was holding before she had a better idea. She walked up to Jamie with her hand behind her back. “Truce?” She asked. Jamie nodded and Flora hugged her before shoving the snowball up the back of Jamie's shirt. Jamie shrieked. “BLOODY HELL YOU LITTLE BRAT!” She yelled. Flora quickly ran upstairs before Jamie could retaliate as she shook the snow from the back of her shirt. 

Upstairs Dani was pouring herself some coffee. She popped two Tylenol tablets into her mouth and swallowed, the migraine clanging loudly in her head. It was too early for Jamie and Flora to be starting their antics but she was happy to see her wife enjoying herself. Somewhere in her subconscious, Viola made herself known. “Your wife seems to be enjoying herself.” She said. Dani nodded. “She always seems happier with the girl around.” Dani nodded again. “Why can't they live with you permanently?” Viola asked. “It's complicated.” Dani said. “They seem happier too. Much happier compared to how they were before you arrived at the manor.” Viola said. “You watched them at Bly too?” Dani asked. “Yes. During my walks I would see the children. I watched them play near the lake as well.” Viola said. “They are happier when they are here but Henry is their legal guardian and Jamie and I have no biological relationship to them.” Dani sighed. “Your heart is sad dear one. Maybe someday the laws will change and you can have your family. I always wondered who my daughter grew up to be. I hope she'd be as independent as I was but her ungrateful father probably taught her frivolous things like dancing.” Viola's thoughts wandered. “I'm sure she turned out to be as independent and fierce as you Viola.” Dani said. Dani's thoughts were interrupted by Jamie hugging her tight and kissing her forehead. “I'm sorry love.” She whispered into Dani's hair. Dani leaned in and sighed. “It's okay. I'm glad you two were having fun. I just have a headache.” Jamie squeezed Dani a little tighter and leaned her cheek on Dani's head. They stood that way for a few minutes until Jamie let go. “I'm ordering pancakes.” She said triumphantly. Dani couldn't help but laugh as her normally stoic wife eagerly ordered breakfast for the family. She lived for these moments where Jamie could let go and be herself. 

Flora made her way back into the kitchen after shaking the snow off of herself. “Good morning Dani. I'm sorry about earlier.” She said reaching for a fresh cup of tea. Dani reached for her and hugged her good morning. “It's okay. You two just sounded like howler monkeys outside my damn window.” She said kissing her forehead. Flora looked up and stuck her tongue out at Dani. She kissed her forehead again and hugged Miles as he had made his way into the kitchen. “Why did it sound like two banshees outside this morning?” He asked with a yawn. Jamie glared at him. “That's Mrs. Banshee to you.” She said with a grin. The doorbell rang and Jamie walked downstairs to get the food. Owen finally woke up and sat down beside Jamie at the table while helping himself to bacon and eggs and happily munching away. They talked about the Christmas tree they were going to get and Flora continued to read her book in between bites. Dani sat at the head of the table looking at her family and her heart swelled with pride. Viola let out a chuckle. “Miss Clayton you are making me miss my own family.” She said. “Viola, this is my family but it can also be yours. They might not always know you are here but I am willing to share as long as you don't try and drown any of us in a lake again.” Dani said. Viola beamed with pride. “Deal Miss Clayton. I am willing to agree to the terms of your negotiations.” Dani sighed and watched as Miles piled his plate high with bacon. Jamie noticed her staring and smiled before reaching for her hand and squeezing it gently. “Love you.” She said. Dani smiled. “Love you more, even if you wake me up at the crack of dawn.” She said grinning. “It's Flora's fault!” Jamie said. Flora looked up and gave Jamie a dirty look. “Enough you two. We need to get the tree and I will not have anyone losing limbs today thank you!” Dani said reaching for some bacon. Jamie sighed and held out a hand. Flora shook it and they agreed on a truce. They were finally ready to get the tree just in time for Christmas.


	17. The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get the tree set up!
> 
> ~Happy New Year!~

Jamie finished cleaning up the dishes from breakfast and turned to her wife who was absentmindedly sipping her coffee and reading the newspaper. “Do you want to rally the troops so we can finally get this tree? That's if there's any left considering there's only three days before Christmas.” Dani nodded, not bothering to look up from the paper. “Babe.” Jamie said eagerly. “Yes. I heard you.” Dani said still reading the paragraph in front of her. Jamie sighed and walked towards Flora's room while she wiped her wet hands on a dish rag. She knocked gently on Flora's door. “Come in!” Flora said. “Bus leaves in 10 minutes to get the tree. Be there or miss out.” Jamie said. Flora nodded and turned back to her notebook. She moved on to Miles' room and did the same thing. She knocked on the guest bedroom door and let Owen know they were leaving soon. She turned towards the kitchen and found Dani standing in front of her. “I'm sorry. I was off in my own head again wasn't I?” Dani whispered. Jamie nodded and cradled Dani's face between her hands. She kissed Dani's forehead and smiled. “It's okay love. Why don't you grab a jacket and I'll go heat the car up.” Dani smiled and kissed Jamie gently before heading into their room to grab her winter jacket. Jamie shook her head as she zipped up her coat and grabbed the car keys off the hook and headed down to heat the car up. She turned the radio on and the sound of Christmas music gently filled the car while she waited for the heat to kick in and the rest of the family to join her. She leaned her head against the head rest of the driver's seat and closed her eyes for a minute. Christmas was finally here, her family was surrounding her once more, and the memories of Bly were starting to fade. She had her wife by her side and every moment she knew was a gift but she couldn't help but feel the slight melancholy of the moment. She didn't know what was going on with Viola or how much longer she had with Dani but she cherished every single morning she woke up and got to see her face. The passenger door opened and Dani appeared and sat down. She leaned over and grabbed Jamie's face and kissed her long and deep. “I love you Jamie.” She said grinning. Jamie kissed her back and hugged her from the driver's seat. “Again with the snogging!” Flora's voice rang out as she opened the door. “Flora we will forever do this. We will continue to snog even at your bloody wedding.” Jamie said laughing. Miles laughed too, knowing Jamie would embarrass Flora at her own wedding. Owen appeared last and squeezed into the back seat. “Everyone buckled?” Jamie asked. Three yes's rang out from the back seat and Jamie pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the Christmas tree farm.

Eventually they made their way to the Christmas tree farm and as they wandered through the leftovers, Viola's voice sounded out once more. “Miss Clayton these trees are hardly worthy of calling themselves Christmas trees.” She scoffed. Dani sighed. “It's not the size that matters. I'm sure we will find something worthy of Flora's high standards.” Viola let out a chuckle as Dani watched Flora eyeing the remaining trees. “She's very much like Miss Taylor isn't she?” Viola asked. Dani laughed. “Yes she is. Sometimes too much.” Dani said. Dani watched Flora and Jamie argue over the tree in front of them and laughed as they pointed at each other and eventually yielded when Miles told them to quit it. “Babe what about this one?” Jamie asked. Dani nodded and they paid for the tree while Jamie loaded it onto the roof of the car and tied it down. Jamie patted the car and grinned. “She's on there tight! Can we finally decorate it?” Jamie asked. Flora sighed and nodded as they all loaded into the car and headed back to the house. 

Back at the house, Jamie loaded the tree into the living room and set it up so the rest of the family could put ornaments on. Dani had brought out the supplies for everyone to make ornaments and Miles turned on the tea kettle while Owen excused himself to go to the store so he could grab supplies for pastries for the next few days. Flora sat down at the table and started to make her ornaments out of paper and craft glue with her mug of hot chocolate steaming in front of her. Dani leaned her back against the counter and once more Viola made her presence known. “The tree is satisfactory I guess.” She said. Dani rolled her eyes. “I'm glad it meets your standards.” She said. Viola let out a chuckle. “Miss Clayton am I annoying you?” She said. “Not really. I'm just weird around the holidays especially because Jamie still thinks you're possessing me sometimes.” Dani said. Viola let out a laugh. “Possess you? Heavens no! You've given me a chance to see the world beyond Bly! Why would I possess you?” She asked. Dani shrugged. “I don't know. Peter and Rebecca had control over the kids so I guess she's worried.” Dani said. “Miss Clayton you've allowed me to see America! I swear on my firstborn I won't possess you but I will chime in every now and then with my thoughts on what I'm seeing.” Viola said. “Dani are you okay?” Jamie said, shaking Dani from her thoughts. “Yes. Sorry Viola again.” Dani said. She realized she had said the wrong thing because Jamie's arms were immediately wrapped around her protectively. “Not like that Jamie. She was talking about how she promised not to possess me.” Dani stuttered. “Okay good. Tell her I'll kick her bloody ass back to Bly if she tries anything.” Jamie said. “She's threatening Violence now? I've been dead for centuries, she doesn't scare me.” Viola chortled. “Shush.” Dani said. “What's she saying?” Jamie asked. “She's saying she's not afraid of you.” Dani said with a grin. Jamie's face turned a bright shade of scarlet and Dani put her hand on Jamie's shoulders. “Babe it's okay. I'm fine. She's just happy to see everyone together and happy.” Dani said hugging Jamie. Jamie sighed. “Promise me you've got it under control. I can't lose you Dani.” Jamie hugged Dani tight. “I promise. Viola does too.” Dani said sighing into Jamie's hair. She kissed her neck and moved to check on Flora's ornaments. Jamie stared at Dani, wishing she could knock Viola back to England so she could have Dani back to her normal goofy self. Dani looked back and smiled at Jamie but Jamie turned and poured herself a fresh cup of tea while holding back tears. She'd almost lost Dani, Miles, and Flora once. She wasn't about to let some wench from a lake take them again, 

The tree was decorated and Dani and Jamie sat on the couch under a blanket while Flora read another novel in the chair she usually sat in. Miles sat beside them on the couch, his head leaning on Jamie's shoulder. She wrapped her arm around him and sighed. “Can we go for a hike while we are here?” Miles asked. Jamie looked down, a confused look on her face. “Hiking? Why on earth would you want to do that?” She asked. “It would be fun and we are in Vermont with real mountains.” He said absentmindedly eating a biscuit. “Tell you what, you find a path and we will hike it.” Jamie said stealing a biscuit from the tin on Mile's lap. He grinned and nodded. “Deal.” He said. “I think a hike might be fun!” Dani said holding her hand out for a biscuit. Miles handed her one and Jamie looked over with a glare. “You're on his side?” She asked. Dani grinned and nodded. “We need to exercise more as a family.” Dani said triumphantly. Jamie groaned and pinched Dani's side. Dani yelped and leaned over to lick Jamie's cheek. “EW! DANI” Jamie shrieked. “Paybacks a bitch!” Dani said with a grin. “Can you two stop being gross? I'm almost done with my chapter!” Flora said throwing a pillow at Dani and Jamie. “Innocent bystander!” Miles said, throwing the pillow back. Flora threw the pillow back and Miles and Jamie reached up to catch it. “Truce!” She said putting the pillow behind her head. Dani swiped the pillow and put it behind her own head. “Thanks babe!” She said. Jamie rolled her eyes and leaned her head on Dani's shoulder. The movie they were watching as background noise ended and the credits started to roll as Owen appeared in the doorway, bags in hand. “I brought supplies for Christmas dinner! The lady behind the register was very pleasant to talk to! She found my accent fascinating I guess.” He said. “Flora, Miles why don't you help unload the groceries.” Dani said. Miles nodded and stood up to help Owen put the groceries away but Flora was turning another page. “I have two pages left.” Flora said. “Finish them up and then help with the groceries.” Jamie said. Flora shrugged and put her bookmark in to save her place and put her book down on the coffee table. “Yes ma'am.” She said sarcastically. “Watch it.” Jamie warned. Dani yawned. “I'm going to go take a shower. Why don't you guys finish up and then get ready. Jamie has deliveries tomorrow and Miles and I are going to the mall to pick up some last minute presents.” Dani said. “Part one of yours is in the bedroom.” She whispered in Jamie's ear. Jamie's face flushed and she stood up. “You heard Dani. Bed after you're done!” She said. Flora and Miles said okay and Jamie and Dani made their way to their room. 

“Okay spill.” Jamie said closing the door. “Just stay right there and close your eyes!” Dani said as she walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and pulled out the bag she had hidden behind the toilet. In it was a new bra and underwear but most important was the blue box with the ring inside. She had exchanged rings with Jamie but she had saved some paychecks to get her a nicer one and while she knew it didn't matter to Jamie, it mattered to her. She put the new bra and underwear on along with the lacy black slip over it and put the ring in the pocket of the slip. “Okay, open your eyes.” She said quietly, her arm up against the door frame. Jamie opened her eyes and her face flushed. “Hello Mrs. Clayton.” She said walking up to Dani and tracing circles along the band of her underwear. “There's something else.” She said as Jamie was planting kisses along her neck. “Oh?” Jamie asked. Dani reached into the pocket and held out the blue box. “What's this?” Jamie asked. “Open it!” Dani said. Jamie opened the box and put a hand to her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes as she read the inscription of the band. “It's you, It's me, It's us” was inscribed inside the band. Jamie put the ring on her left hand and hugged Dani tight. “I love it.” She choked out between tears. “Why are you crying?” Dani asked while wiping the tears from her own face. “I don't bloody know!” Jamie said with a laugh. “You look good.” She said giggling. “Yeah? Want to see what it looks like off?” Dani asked. Jamie's expression changed and she slipped a finger under Dani's bra and gently tugged. They fell onto the bed embraced and kissing and Jamie let out a sigh. “I love you.” She said kissing Dani's neck. Dani looked up at her wife's face still wet with tears and pushed some hair out of her face. “I love you more Jamie. Now hurry up and get this bra off.” She said laughing. Jamie's hands made their way to Dani's bra and undid the clasp and she smiled as it popped off. It was about to be a very exciting night for the both of them.


	18. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~AN: Hey guys, sorry this has been so delayed. Life got in the way and I've had serious writer's block. I also spent a ton of time playing Breath of the Wild again. I should be back to regular updates again soon.~
> 
> Flora has an accident and Dani, Miles, and Owen go shopping.

The next morning Dani woke up to see Jamie with a cup of tea and her book in her hand. “What time is it?” She asked sleepily. “Six” Jamie muttered, turning the page. “Anyone else awake?” Dani asked. Jamie shook her head no. Dani reached her arm over Jamie's lap and sighed and Jamie looked up from her book and smiled. “Want a cuppa?” Jamie asked. Dani nuzzled her face into Jamie's stomach and muttered no. Jamie put her book down and grinned. She kissed the top of Dani's head and pulled the blankets off her lap. “No! It's freezing!” Dani shrieked as a blast of cold air hit her chest. “Sorry love, time to wake up my favorite teen and get my deliveries done.” Jamie grinned, pulling on a hoodie. Dani groaned and rolled over while pulling a pillow over her eyes. Jamie threw a pillow at her and laughed. “Get your arse up. We have shit to do.” She said. Dani threw the pillow back and glared before finally standing up to put pants on. “You're the worst sometimes you know.” She said kissing Jamie's neck. Jamie laughed and hugged her. “Yep.” She said walking towards Flora's room. She reached the door and suddenly had a genius idea. She walked back to the bedroom and found the air horn she used to prank Dani on Valentine's Day the previous year. Dani had jumped out of her skin and it still made Jamie laugh. She gently opened Flora's door and winked at Dani who rolled her eyes. As she opened the door she pushed the button on the air horn and watched as Flora shot upright, her eyes wide open looking for the source of the noise. She saw Jamie standing in the doorway and her eyes glared. “JAMIE WHAT THE FUCK” She yelled, throwing the blanket off of herself and striding toward the door. “Morning sunshine!” Jamie said running into the kitchen where Dani had sat down with some tea. Dani watched as Flora tried to tackle Jamie unsuccessfully. “Watch the lamp!” Dani said without looking up from the newspaper. A loud crash sounded from the living room and Dani sighed and put down her tea. “Seriously?” She groaned. She said Jamie quickly picking up the pieces of the broken lamp and Flora holding her ankle. “Serves you right!” Dani said before realizing Flora was actually in pain. “Okay how bad is the damage?” She asked. “To the lamp? It's fucked!” Jamie said. “No to Flora.” Dani said leaning down to check Flora's ankle. “I think it's broken.” Flora said. Dani sighed and saw the bruising already starting to turn a nice shade of purple. It had already started to swell and Dani could tell it was busted. “Okay change of plans. Jamie you need to bring Flora to the emergency room before your deliveries.” Dani said. “Okay we need to go soon then. I'll load the van and we can go over.” She said. Flora groaned. “You guys have so many stairs! Why can't you get a house with one floor?” Jamie laughed. “Come on weirdo I'll help you get ready.” 

Jamie and Flora left with the deliveries and headed to the emergency room while Dani woke up Owen and Miles and they headed to the mall to finish the shopping. As they walked throughout the mall, Miles kept pointing out things he wanted and Dani made a mental note even though they'd had the kids' presents for months. Owen talked about the food he was going to cook and Dani felt herself feeling more and more excited. Viola decided to make herself known at one point during the trip as well. “What is this place?” She asked. “A mall. Basically a bunch of shops in one place. They have food here too.” Dani replied. “There's so many lights!” Viola exclaimed. Dani laughed. She sometimes forgot that there was a lot the Viola didn't know about the world. Dani stopped to look at a display with Nintendo Gameboys on it. “Those sounds can't be coming from that little box, can they?” Viola asked. “Yep! It's a video game. We got the kids some for Christmas.” Dani said looking at the boxes with Pokemon games on them. “Fascinating! Your world really has evolved hasn't it?” Viola asked. Dani laughed and said yes. As they walked through the mall, Dani explained things to Viola as she asked about them. Viola commented on the fashion of the times and Dani felt herself starting to feel fond of Viola. At least she was never alone, even if the comments were sometimes a little weird. 

They finished their shopping and headed to the supermarket where Owen purchased everything he needed for Christmas dinner. Once they were done, they headed home and unloaded the groceries and the presents. Dani found Flora sitting on the couch, her leg in a cast with tea and her nose deep in a book. “Hey love, how was the mall?” Jamie asked, kissing Dani. “It was fine. We got everything at least. How was the emergency room?” Dani asked. Jamie looked over at Flora. “It's broken! She's on crutches for six weeks.” Dani groaned. “Really? Flora are you okay?” She asked. Flora nodded, not looking up from the page. “Miss Flora what are we going to do with you?” Owen asked. “You guys can sign my cast if you want. Jamie already did.” She said handing Owen a pen. Miles laughed. “Nothing inappropriate.” Dani said to him. Miles sighed. “Fine.” He walked over and waited to sign Flora's cast. “Deliveries went well at least. One lady gave Flora some cookies because she felt bad.” Jamie grinned. “That's good! Oh and by the way you have presents to wrap. Have fun!” Dani said. “You're helping! I was the one that sat in the Emergency Room with Flora!” Jamie whined. “Oh no you had to be an adult! What ever will we do?” Dani said sarcastically. Jamie reached around and wrapped Dani in a bear hug and blew a raspberry on her neck. “Jamie stop! I swear to god you're worse than the kids sometimes!” Dani shrieked. “The kids find that statement offensive!” Flora said from the other room. “Yeah babe that's offensive!” Jamie said giggling. “Jamie I swear to God let me go!” Dani said trying to push Jamie away. “Why are you so strong?” Dani shrieked as Jamie licked her ear. “I'm secretly the Terminator.” Jamie said matter of fact. “I did not marry the Terminator, I married Alf!” Dani said finally freeing Jamie's grip. “Hey that's rude! He eats cats!” Jamie crossed her arms and reached for Milo who had graced them with his presence. Milo swatted at Jamie and Dani laughed. “Ha! He says you're Alf.” Jamie glared at Milo and reached for her cup of tea. “You live here rent free asshole, I can kick you out into the bloody street!” She said to the cat who had found his way onto Flora's lap. Dani couldn't help but grin as she watched Jamie fuming over the cat. She couldn't wait to see the kids open their presents tomorrow and she especially couldn't wait for Owen's Christmas dinner.


	19. Wine Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults wrap presents and wine is involved. 
> 
> ~AN: I'm sorry the updates are delayed. Life has been chaotic and I keep getting writer's block. Hopefully the updates are more frequent but don't hate me! I'm sorry!"~

Later that night after the kids had gone to bed the adults in the house sat around the kitchen table with a bottle of wine and started wrapping presents. Owen had started preparing the next day's dinner and the house smelled like simmering sauces and fresh pine. Jamie unloaded the rolls of wrapping paper onto the table and grinned as she tossed Dani some tape. “You're wrapping. I'm drinking.” Dani said tossing the tape back as she sipped her wine. Jamie reached around Dani's shoulders and kissed her cheek. “No.” Dani said staring at the pile of wrapping paper. Jamie whispered in Dani's ear and Dani's face flushed. “Fine. I'll help.” She said with a sigh. Owen looked over from the stove and laughed. “I miss Hannah. She'd love this.” He said stirring the sauce on the stove. Jamie leaned her arms on Dani's shoulders and put her chin on Dani's head. “She would have loved to see the kids growing up. Despite being utter hellions they've turned out okay.” Dani took a sip of wine and reached for Jamie's hand. She rubbed her thumb absentmindedly on Jamie's hand and felt Viola stir as the memories flashed. “She would have killed for this pie I'm making tomorrow.” Owen said snapping Dani from her memories. “I can't wait Owen. Thanks for cooking.” Dani said. Owen grinned. “You lot are trash at cooking so it's my pleasure. Miles requested his annual favorite and who am I to deny his request?” Jamie laughed and kissed the top of Dani's head before sitting down to start wrapping presents. “This shit keeps getting more expensive every bloody year.” She groaned. Dani swatted at her and smiled. “It's worth it.” She said. “Do you want your present now or tomorrow?” Jamie asked, taping the paper over a box. “Depends on what it is... and how appropriate it is.” Dani grinned. Jamie's face flushed. “It's perfectly appropriate. Flora helped me pick it out but now you have to wait.” Dani slowly sipped her wine and put the wrapped present on the pile. “Do we tell them Santa delivered them?” Jamie asked. “They haven't believed in Santa ever since that one Christmas when Flora was seven and you spoiled it. She cried for days remember?” Dani groaned. “Oh yeah I still owe her for that one.” Jamie laughed. “It wasn't funny! I had to let her sleep in my bed for a week!” Dani said glaring at her wife. “Yeah I remember that. It killed the sex for two weeks.” Jamie lamented, stealing a sip of Dani's wine. “Get your own!” Dani said swatting Jamie away. “Your glass is closer!” Jamie whined. Owen appeared with the bottle and put it down in front of Jamie. “A true gentleman!” She said laughing. “Anything I can do to help!” He said turning towards the stove. “You're enabling her.” Dani sighed putting more tape on another present. The pile was almost finished and Jamie couldn't help but stare at Dani in the candlelight. “What?” Dani asked. Jamie reached for Dani's hands and kissed them. “I just love you.” She said. Dani grinned. “I love you too weirdo. Help me finish these please.” She said turning towards the pile. “Has Viola said anything lately?” Jamie gently asked. Dani nodded no. “She's been quiet.” Dani muttered. “That's good. I'd like a few more years at least with my wife.” Jamie sighed. “I'm right here babe.” Dani said looking up. “I know. You know what I mean.” Jamie said. Dani nodded, taping the final present and crossing her arms with a satisfied smile. “Done! Time for a drink!” She said finishing her glass of wine and standing up. They moved the presents under the tree and Dani sighed as Jamie wrapped her hands around her waist. She snuggled into Jamie's embrace and felt herself relax. It could have been the wine or it could have been the candles and the music gently playing but she felt so in love with Jamie in that moment. It was an emotion so powerful she let out a tear. Jamie kissed her neck and hugged her tighter. “I love you so much.” Jamie whispered. “I love you more.” Dani said turning to face Jamie. She put her hands on the side of Jamie's face and kissed her deep. “Happy Christmas love.” Jamie said sighing. “Merry Christmas.” Dani said hugging her wife. “Uh sorry to ruin the moment but it's only 10:15.” Owen said from the kitchen. “Goddamit Owen! How do you always know the time?” Jamie groaned. “You have a clock on your stove.” He said with a grin. Dani walked over and stole a taste of the sauce simmering away on the stove. “Oy! It's not ready yet you thief!” Owen said smacking her away. “My kitchen, my rules.” Dani said grinning. “I am a Michelin star chef and you will respect my rules.” Owen said mockingly. “Listen big shot, remember the little people with all of your success.” Jamie said stealing a taste. “Oy! Banned from the kitchen! Both of you!” He said smacking at both of them with a kitchen towel. Jamie and Dani laughed and fell onto the couch in a messy tangle of limbs. “Owen we missed you so much.” Jamie said throwing a pillow in his direction. Owen laughed and nodded. “I missed you lot too”


End file.
